The Scorpie Years
by Stereotypical
Summary: The story of Scorpius Malfoy and his years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry.
1. Kings Cross 1st year

Hope you like my HP story, I'm a bit of a Harry Potter nerd, I can't wait for the 2nd part of the Deathly hallows to come out, though I might just cry a little. I don't want the magical world of Hogwarts to end. Oh well, heres my story on ickle Scorpius through the years J there's a lot of this in 3rd person but I'm going to have a bit from Scorpies point of view.

Kings Cross

Hundreds of people, ready for the new school year crowded Platform 9 & ¾

"I hate that man" Draco, a man bleach blonde haired man whispered to his son, pointing to a cheerful looking bloke with black messy hair and glasses, holding hands with a little kid, "Why dad? Who is he? He looks familiar" Scorpius replies to his father, puzzled.

"He saved my life twice when we were 17.."

"But why would that make you hate him?"

"Long story Son,"

Scorpius didn't question his father any further. But he wasn't really bothered, he was looking around the station, seeing if there was anyone particularly friendly to speak to.

Scorpius's POV

There she was, the friendliest looking person that I could find. Her face was small, covered in freckles and her teeth were slightly buck-toothed. Her hair was long, red and curly. I started to walk towards her, the nearer I got I heard who I assumed was her mother say to the girls father.

"Ron, for heavens sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" I turned around. That's when I realised, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the cheerful looking bloke that Dad hated was Harry Potter! I remembered they were all on chocolate frog cards. Dad always went on about how he hated the `Blood Traitor` Weasleys, but I just ignored it. It didn't mean much to me that my dad knew HARRY POTTER! I returned to look at The Weasley daughter and nearly bumped into her. I had no idea that it was about 30 seconds until the train left,

"Hurry Rosie, Lets get on the train…" A boy of about my age with black messy hair said to the girl. "Okay, okay Albus, Lets get on, oh I'm so sorry!" The girl said.

"No not at, all, My fault really.." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I said it was my fault, Hi, I'm Scorpius" I repeated, I saw Albus smirk. "What you laughing at?" He shook his head, I left it, unlike my father I wasn't the type to get into an argument.

"Well, nice to meet you Scorpius, I'm Rose, but I really have to get on the train…" Rose beamed. "Would you like to sit with us?" I nodded.

"Thankyou,"

**3****rd**** Person**

Scorpius followed Albus and Rose onto the train, they found an apartment and sat in it.

"I do hope I'm in Gryffindor! That'd just be great, being the same house as my mother and father! They'd be so proud!"

"Aunt Hermione wouldn't care, Uncle Ron would… My dad says that he doesn't care what I'm in but I have the choice." Albus looked happy with himself. "But I'd prefer to be in Gryffindor with you Rosie!" He added, he was obviously her cousin, they all wanted to be in Gryffindor like their parents. Scorpius's father was a Slytherin, Scorpius wanted to be in Gryffindor as badly as the other two, but knew his father would never let him live it down.

"What about you Scorpius, Do you mind if I call you Scor, it's easier what house would you like to be in?" Rosie whispered excitedly.

"Huh? What? Oh, Nah I don't mind, my mum calls me that, she finds Scorpius a bit of a mouthful, but who wouldn't? I'd like to be in Slytherin…" Scorpius lied. Rose and Albus's faces were priceless. "Well, I have no choice in the matter, my Father was a Slytherin. But I'd like to be the first of the Malfoy family to be in Gryffindor." Scorpius added hastily.

"Where have I heard that before?" Rosie giggled.

"Well let me guess, probably the one hundred million times that Dad mentioned how his Dad and God father met." Albus sighed.

"Ah… Thanks for reminding me" Rosie laughed shaking her head. Then came to an abrupt stop. "Malfoy? What do you mean, Malfoy?"

Scorpius hung his head. He wasn't ashamed of being a Malfoy, but he was ashamed of his fathers' relationship with his newfound friends parents. They were the worse of enemies.

"My f-father is Draco Malfoy." Scorpius stuttered.

"My dad was talking about him earlier! He told me to stay clear of you, but don't worry, you're alright I won't bother." Rosie smiled at him. However Albus burst into laughter.

"My dad saved your Dads life twice in one night!" Albus chuckled.

"I don't see how that is funny. But yeah, it happened. And I'm grateful for it."

"No problem," Albus held his head high trying to be serious, caught the disgusted look on Rose's face and burst into fits of giggles. He smacked Scorpius on the back and said,

"I think we'll be good mates, don't you worry, I'll make sure of it."

"I wasn't worried, by now I think I might be…"


	2. The Sorting

**The Sorting**

**Guys I'd have Albus have more jokes, but when I did this, the internet was failing badly, so I couldn't get access to them.**

**3****rd**** person**

As the train ride progressed, the three carried on their conversations of the houses of Hogwarts. About half an hour before the train stopped, a Hufflepuff prefect came into the carriage. "Guys I'm exhausted, can I stay here a while?" Scorpius looked at Albus and Rose, they both nodded. Scorpius looked back at the prefect "Course you can!" The prefect sighed in relief. But after about five minutes, the trouble started. Albus oblivious to the fact that he had no idea what house the prefect was in started making stupid statements about Hufflepuffs.

"Hey, you know if you're a Hufflepuff you may as well be a Muggle!" Albus broke into fits of laughter. Rose stared at him shaking her head, mouthing _Stop it, Albus stop it! _He wasn't watching her though, the Prefects face began to redden. Scorpius put his face in his arms. How stupid was Albus?

"Hey, What do you call a Hufflepuff with one brain cell? Gifted,"

"Hey, you know Hufflepuff it sounds like a kinda cereal. That's what muggles have for breakfast!" Albus laughed again looking ridiculously happy with himself. Then he noticed the Prefect.

"Oh... you're in Hufflepuff aren't you?" The Hufflepuff nodded, and left, absolutely furious.

"Good way to start the year Albus," Rosie muttered. "He'll get a detention by tomorrow morning, he's as bad as his brother James. " Scorpius laughed.

"I can't wait for the sorting..."

They finally arrived at Hogsmead station. "Oi, now 1st years, foller meh, tha's it, tha's it now," the great booming voice came from a massive person, he was almost a giant, but not quite. He was big and fat, with a long black beard and long black hair, turning grey with age. "Hello Hagrid!" Albus yelled. "Well Blo' me down, it's a mini Harry!" Albus smiled at the Hagrid bloke.

"Merlin's pants, my dad always told me about him, but I thought he'd be smaller."

"Now then, inter the boats, tha's it, now, nice 'n steady. Ooof careful Mr Finnigan, look just like yer father yer do." Now, Hagrid seemed to know a lot of people, which didn't seem a surprise to Scorpius. He had heard many stories about the giant `oaf` as Grandpa Lucius had always described him. "Righ, two ter a boat, unless yer small, then you can have three ter one!" Rosie looked at me and Albus, grabbed them by the hands and onto one of the little boats. Albus was easily the smallest, there was about a foot difference between Scorpius and Albus, but it was still a tight squeeze. Once everyone had got into a boat, they automatically set off across the giant lake.

**Scorpius's POV**

We were about half way across the lake, when Albus stood up. "Look! Look! The squid!" He pointed. Rose started shouting at him to sit down. But he was oblivious to her shouts, and it was too late. He started wobbling around, and then finally fell off the boat.

"Albus! Oh no, I can't help, I don't know how to swim!" Rose sobbed. Without hesitation, I ripped off my coat, and dived into the lake. It was absolutely freezing. The coldness bit at my body, it felt like a million daggers stabbing at my heart. I saw Albus, slowly floating towards the bed of the lake. I ignored the cold and swam forwards. My hands were slowly turning blue, and my whole body was aching. I reached for Albus's outstretched hand and grabbed his wrist. Surprisingly we were not far from the surface. I hauled at his wrist, caught hold of his body and used my numbing legs to pummel us to the surface. My head broke through the surface and the boats were far off in the distance apart from two, Hagrid's and Rose's. Rose's eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying. Not really a surprise, considering her cousin nearly drowned. Hagrid hauled Albus onto his boat, which wobbled dangerously under the weight of both giant and 11 year old. And Rose helped me onto our boat. Immediately it started moving again, at a faster pace than it had before. It was trying to keep up with the other boats, all of which had by now reached the castle. Rose dug into her bag and held out a towel.

"My mum told me to bring it to the boats. She said it had happened before, and there was a good chance Albus would fall out, here..." Rose muttered.

"Rose, y-you're w-w-wonderful." I chattered. Her ears blushed a deep scarlet, but she smiled.

We finally reached the castle. I was still sopping wet, I walked up the staircase with the other 1st years and waited behind the giant oak doors. "Professor Longbottom!" Albus shouted. The Professor turned round, saw Albus and smiled. "Now then, 1st years, we're about to enter the sorting ceremony, stay calm and come when you're called."

**3****rd**** person**

The three stayed close together, as each name was called out.

"Albus, if you get put into Hufflepuff. I will laugh so much!" Rose giggled. Albus scowled.

"Severus Potter Albus!" Albus groaned. People around the hall smirked or gave sounds of confusion. Albus Dumbledore the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Severus, Slytherin's head of house, before he was murdered by the Dark Lord. A scrawny old slightly burnt and ripped hat was placed on his head, Scorpius went cross-eyed watching the hat as it whispered to him. Albus looked shocked and was shaking his head _Please, anything but Hufflepuff!_ Scorpius saw him mouth, and chucked to himself.

"Well, it better be" Everyone shut up. Harry Potter's son was being sorted. Hs eldest son had been told his house the moment it was placed on his head. Scorpius could see on the Gryffindor a tense looking kid in his 3rd year that resembled Albus greatly, just with brown hair and freckles. "Well if you're sure, it'd better be SLYTHERIN!" Silence caught the hall. Nobody cheered, a gasp Mexican waved across each table.

"Well done Albus!" Shouted a blonde girl with freckles, that looked as though she was in her 7th year at Hogwarts, on the Gryffindor table.

"Victoire don't encourage him, it' embarrassing!" James hushed her. Loud enough for the whole school to hear it. Albus's face looked disappointed as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Rose ran and hugged him, "It'll be okay, don't worry. It was a shock to James."

"I wasn't worried." Albus snapped pushing her off him. Before she could retaliate, "Hyperion Malfoy Scorpius" was called. Scorpius groaned. _This'll be fun_ he thought. Rose hugged him,

"Good luck Scorpius!" She whispered. Scorpius gave a grateful smile and went to the stall.

**Scorpius's POV**

"Well hello there, young Malfoy." The hat whispered. "You seem different to your father, I'm not sure you belong in Slytherin..."

_Please, not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff!_

"Not Hufflepuff eh? You could be great there. But if you're sure, it had better be..."

**Authors note**

**Hey guys, anyone like to help on what house to put Scorpius in?**


	3. Merlins left nostril hairs

**If you don't like what house I put Scorpius in, not my problem, me and YellowMouse spent a whole maths lesson discussing it, I did ask you lot for help. (Scorpius isn't all nicey nice, you'll see in later chapters). Right guys I've had 39 visitors, and 4 reviews, 2 of which from the same person, do you mind spending two minutes to review? Thank you.**

"**Oh ho ho ho ho. Merlin's left hear hairs." (Now that Oh ho ho ho ho bit reminds me of a bit in grease)**

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled. **(AN yeah i know, Scorpie asked not to be in Ravenclaw, I tried to change it, and didn't know how without deleting that chapter)**

I flinched, and slowly made my way to the half cheering half confused Ravenclaw table, Rose smiled at me. I returned a half smile, and carried on.

"Weasley Rose."

In that split second, I remembered her, Adrienne, hadn't seen her all holiday; she'd been at one of her cronies' house. Shit, an enchanted paper aeroplane came flew my way I caught it. It said,_ Granddad is going to kill you. _ I looked over at Adrienne, her blonde hair covered her face, but it did not hide the satisfied smirk stuck on her face.The house name was called, I wasn't listening, then I remembered it was Rose being sorted, but once I looked up and flicked hair out of my face she was sat next to me.

"You're in Ravenclaw too?"

"No... I just felt like sitting here."

"You're crap at sarcasm..." I giggled, she blushed.

Rose was the last to be sorted, and suddenly food appeared out of the table, "Poor elves..." Rose sighed.

"Mother like Daughter..." A boy next to me chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Rose spat.

"Your mum, was friends with mine, I'm Lorcan Scamander fourth year and son of Luna Lovegood." He nodded. Rose gasped. I just stared at her.

"I'll tell you later..." She blushed. I just shrugged and took a massive bite out of the chicken leg.

After we'd finished the feast, we made our way to the Ravenclaw tower; it was on the fifth floor of the west tower. Unlike the famous Slytherin dungeons, or the Gryffindor tower, the door was normal, and upon it, was a golden raven knocker. The Prefect pushed through shoving me and Lorcan into Rose. "Merlin's beard, you'd think a Ravenclaw would be more polite!" Rose muttered loud enough for the Prefect to hear. He just scowled, and knocked the knocker.

"I'm not trying to be funny, but somehow I don't think anyone is behind that door..." I breathed, expecting no one to hear, but of course, I had to be loud, and the prefect turned round.

"Why the hell couldn't you two of been in Gryffindor or Slytherin? Eh? Like your famous parents... Merlin's sakes shut up and let me carry on before I curse you."

"Blimey, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning..." Lorcan whispered, fortunately enough, the stressful prefect didn't hear. Then suddenly a young, musical voice came from the golden knocker,

"Each morning I appear  
To lie at your feet,  
All day I will follow  
No matter how fast you run,  
Yet I nearly perish  
In the midday sun."

The prefect blushed, and shrugged at the other. Both of them had no clue what it was. Both Rose and I were laughing, as it was a ridiculously easy riddle. They were scavenging round the 7th years, and 6th years, all of which did not know. Rose and I shot our hands up.

"Stop being stupid, a first year could not possibly know." He spat at us. Rose just shrugged at me. Everyone sat down, but Rose, she walked to the door and whispered the answer. At that, the door opened, Rose had a smug expression upon her face, and entered the common room. I burst out laughing and followed her in.

The common room was huge. In the centre of the room, was a statue, of a woman's head. On top of the head, was a strange tiara type thing, this was all part of the statue, and upon the statue, there was what I assumed to be the actual tiara, but it was damaged beyond repair. I turned to the person behind me and asked.

"Hey, what is that thing? Whys it so damaged?"

"That's Ravenclaw's diadem, it was lost for ages, but then Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley found it during the second wizarding war, it was a horcrux, don't ask me what that is, I don't have a clue. Where have you been?"

"Should've been Slytherin."

"Oh. I'm Lysander by the way! Lysander Scamander," He smiled, "And you're Scorpius Malfoy, anyone could see the resemblance." He sneered the last part.

"You got a problem with that?"

"If you make any trouble, you'll regret it." He spat, I shrugged and walked off, his brother was a lot nicer...

The next morning, I got up, and waited in the common room was Rose to get ready to go down with her to breakfast. "Scorpius, I don't think I'm going to breakfast..." Rose whispered as she came down the stairs.

"Why not?"

"My dad, he'll be so upset, he wanted me to be in Gryffindor." She looked at me, her ears went red. **(A Ron reference)**

"What and you think mine will be alright that I'm in Ravenclaw? Are you joking? My granddad will kill me. And that's not an understatement, he's killed before. He's capable. You don't realise how much shit I'm in." I stopped there, not wanting to mention Voldemort. Rose gasped, I left her to it and went downstairs.

I collided with Adrienne walking into the main hall. "You're Alright Scorpie? How do you feel about your upcoming death?" I shoved her hard, she returned it, but I went flying towards the floor and into Albus's feet.

"Eleven is such a young age to die. James!" She squealed in delight. Albus helped me up, I gave him a quick nod. I looked up and saw an almost exact look alike to Albus. Messy hair, but brown rather than black, fairly tall, but James had no freckles and green eyes. He came up and hugged my sister. Both Albus and my mouths dropped open in surprise.

"What?" Adrienne shoved me again and James glared at Albus. They began to walk off. "Oh ho ho ho ho. Merlin's left ear hairs, Adrienne, you said I'd be in deep shit because I'm in Ravenclaw, I wonder what would happen if Granddad, found out his dearest grandchild is going out with a Potter? No offence Albus..." I spat.

"Piss off, you spiteful little rat." Adrienne responded and walked off to her table, Albus following miserably.

"She's cheerful, her, rather pretty as well. I swear James is going to kill me when he gets the chance." Albus sighed. I stared at him.

"Adrienne, she may be pretty, but she's evil. I'm not joking. She could be a Death Eater if Vol..." I stopped. Again I didn't want to mention Voldemorts name. Albus and me separated to our separate tables, and I sat next to Lorcan. He grinned at me.

"Where's Rose?"

"She didn't feel hungry..." He shrugged, and we carried on eating.

The head teacher stood up, she looked familiar, someone from one of the pictures my Aunt never failed to show me, someone in the background.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts, for those who don't know, I am Professor Abbot. First years, please do not enter the Forbidden Forest, without permission from Hagrid, or any other member of Staff. And after a half a year of discussing, the governors, and myself have decided, you may sit where you like from now on, except on the first and last day of the year. So you have 20 seconds, in which to..." She couldn't finish, everyone in the hall leapt up from their seats and crowded the room. I found a very awkward looking Albus, sitting opposite Adrienne and James, who were in deep conversation.

"Where's Rose?" Albus asked. I sighed, second time I had to explain.

"She wanted to miss the post, as she didn't want to hear how disappointed her father would be." I bowed my head, Adrienne looked at me and smirked.

"Ha, doubt she'll have it worse than poor ickle Scorpie's going get."

"That's weird, Rose knows Ron wouldn't give Merlin's left nostril about her being in Ravenclaw, it's obviously more than that." James put in. I glared down at the table. Albus poked me. I shoved his hand away, he poked me again, I stared at him, and went back to looking at the table. He poked me with his wand. "What on earth do you want!" I yelled at him. He looked at me,

"Post."


	4. Howler Real name in story

**Well... That wasn't a congratulations letter...**

I groaned loudly, and looked up to see millions of owls crowding the hall. Straight away I spotted Elywn, the large barn owl that belonged to Adrienne swooping towards me. It was comforting to know that as I was not in Slytherin I would not be getting one. Not. When Adrienne spotted her owl she looked at me and smirked. "Shame this isn't Granddads right? I can't..." She didn't finish as her owl went flying full pelt into the table sending food and plates flying. James and Albus burst into fits of laughter. I glared at Albus, made him laugh more. Elwyn finally got up and out of a bowl of porridge, and dropped a golden envelope on my breakfast. I opened it; it read:

_Well Done Scorpie! I'm sure you'll do amazingly_

_In Ravenclaw, don't listen to Adrienne, you know_

_She just does it to wind you up. Have fun in Hogwarts dear,_

_Lots of Love_

_Mum xx_

I grinned at Adrienne, she took one look at the letter and tutted.

"I knew Mum would say that, she's sooo predictable, go on, look at Dads note then."

So thats what I did:

_Well son, I don't really know what to say_

_At least you're not in Gryffindor eh?_

_Of course your Granddad is going_

_to be furious, but it's nothing to do_

_with him. I hope you make a better_

_choice of friends than either me or_

_your Granddad did._

_Dad_

Adrienne made vomiting noises. "Pathetic! Trust dad to be all 'understanding.' Makes me sick. Yess! Now the fun begins!"

Sure enough a dark owl was identified by the rest of the pupils of Hogwarts. It was carrying a red envelope, and it was sweeping towards me.

"Someone ain't happy."

The owl dropped the letter, not in my breakfast, and flew off. "You could learn something from that Elwyn" I laughed nervously. Elwyn gave an angry hoot and flew off. I stared at the letter which was starting to fume.

"I'd open it now if I were you, It's not a pretty sight if you leave it. I've seen it happen. I'm Professor Longbottom," A tall man in earth coloured robes whispered. I nodded and ripped it open, the voice of my Grandfather shouted out.

"_Ravenclaw? Ravenclaw! Is this some sort_

_of joke? MERLINS BEARD SCORPIUS I_

_knew you weren't a patch on your sister._

_But not in Slytherin. It's embarrassing, Ridiculous._

_You're a failure Scorpius, A disgrace to the Malfoy name!_

_Why couldn't you be more like Adrienne? You stupid boy,_

_Just you wait. You're going to wish you'd never been born!"_

I closed the envelope, and flinched. Adrienne burst out laughing. Albus patted my back, then suddenly a few of the older years started whispering. "A Malfoy, in Ravenclaw? Wow!"

James muttered, "Well... That wasn't a congratulations letter..."


	5. You've got to be kidding me

Yeh have got teh be kiddin me

During breakfast we found out that Ravenclaw and Slytherin would be sharing their lessons together. First lesson? Care of magical creatures. Rose ran into the hall as everyone was leaving, I ignored her and walked on,

"What did I miss?" She pretty much screamed in our ears.

"Well, you got a letter, which Victoire said she was gonna give you, and you missed the loudest most embarrassing how..." He didn't finish, I grabbed hold of his arm and attempted to trip him up. He avoided it and tackled me to the floor. "Progeto" Rose whispered pointing her wand at us. We instantly fell apart laughing. Albus shook his hair from his face, and I smoothed mine back. "Boys..." Rose muttered under her breath, but I heard and smirked, she glared at me, which turned into an apologetic glance after what happened earlier. I nodded, and we made our way to the lesson.

"So where are the greenhouses then Albus? Thought you knew your way around the castle?" Rose smirked, when she finally realised we were lost.

"Well, If only Dad had given me that map..."

"What map?" I asked, curiously.

"Merlin's beard, it's the coolest map ever made! It was made by my Granddad and his friends..."

"Albus shuttup..." Rose smirked before smacking him lightly round his face. He just shrugged.

"This must be it!" Albus yelled as a greenhouse was in view about quarter of an hour into our first lesson. We legged it as fast as our little eleven year old legs would let us, and reached the greenhouse. "You first." Albus and me gestured at Rose. She scowled and opened the door, we entered together and started to say "I'm sor-" When the sight we saw was not our fellow house mates and Slytherin's, but Adrienne and James. I nearly threw up, Rose grinned and went on about how romantic it was and Albus was sick over some random plant, which grew at an alarming rate suddenly and spat some form of liquid sticky stuff over him. I couldn't stop laughing then. The reason that caused it? My darling sister was standing there, with James and they were _kissing!_ Not like what I'd see Mum and Dad quick kiss before going to work, but... Eugh... Suddenly they stopped. Adrienne turned around, James started blushing and coughed feebly. Albus looked around covered in this green goo, and he was looking really white. I burst into more fits of laughter again.

"Shut. Up." Albus spat, "This is your fault James! Look at this gunk! Shouldn't you two be in a lesson anyway instead of eating each other's faces off?" I nodded. And James started laughing.

"I could ask you the same. What're you doing? Not the best impression to set on your first day, being a Slytherin does not mean you can go round acting like a pri..." He didn't finish, Albus punched him in the face.

"Don't you dare! Mum and Dad don't give a single shit about me, you know that! You and Lily have always been the favourites, named after Dads amazing parents! Taking after Mum and Dad, you and Lil's being amazing at quidditch, and me being crap at every single thing they were ever good at. Being in Slytherin just proves everything; I'm not a true Potter, not even a Weasley..."

"Albus..." Rose whispered putting an arm around him, he backed off.

"Touche Albie, Do you ever stop moaning? Seriously, shut up and grow a pair." James snapped, bored of his speech.

"See... A Malfoy cares about me more than you do! Maybe-"

"Maybe what? Maybe you should become a Malfoy? Act like an actual Slytherin? Yeah, I'm sure after everything mum and dad have been through, you'd be a little bit less of a self-centred dick? You wanna end up like him?" James spat, pointing at me and getting angry.

"Don't bring me into this as if I'm some sort of filth!" I whispered, grumpily...

"Well you are so shut the hell up!"

"Don't be like that to Scorpius!" Rose piped up.

"Oh shut up you wuss!" James screamed. "I've had enough Albus, cut your continuous crap! No one cares. Grow up, and learn the sun doesn't shine out of your ass!"

"I hate you..." Albus whispered, his eyes glistening with the tears he was hiding back.

"N'aww ickle little Albus, crying in front of his bwest fwend." James mocked. "You lo-"

He had no time to finish, Albus had charged at him, his fists pummelling his brothers chest. James laughed mockingly, which had Albus start kicking and punching harder. James shoved him over, kicked him, and walked out... My sister stood there, shocked, and then followed James out. I looked at Albus, he was crying silently on the floor, Rose kneeled next to him, patting him, "It's okay," she mumbled. I stood there awkwardly, "Go away," Albus muttered, pushing Rose's hand away. Rose shrugged and walked over to me, then the greenhouse doors flew open.

"'ere yeh are!" Hagrid's voice echoed around the large greenhouse. "I'd wondered where yeh three had got up - Blimey... what happn'ed here?" Looking down at Albus getting up off the floor. "Nothing... It's fine, let's just go to class." Albus muttered starting to walk out of the door, mumbling to himself."He better wait till I'm good at transfiguration... I'll turn him into a..." And he walked out the door.

Hagrid raised his eyebrow at Rose. "James beat him up..." She whispered, and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the door. "James? Yeh have got teh be kiddin me!" I shook my head before I was yanked out the door by a ferocious Weasley.

**AN: Yes, it has taken me ages. No I have not got a good reason. I know there should be more wands involved, and I know Albus was being ridiculous, but being the middle child he is bound to be feeling ignored... This isn't my best chapter, but I hope you liked it anyhow, I'd appreciate ideas and maybe someone could say where I start off the next chapter?**


End file.
